mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Zabo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Daisy Johnson (Quake, daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Height2 = (as Zabo) 5'11" | Weight = 420 lbs | Weight2 = (as Zabo) 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Zabo) Grey | UnusualFeatures = As his body transforms, Zabo's skin is stretched over his increasing volume. The resultant tissue distortion affects every one of his physical characteristics. Hyde and Zabo do not possess the same set of fingerprints, and Hyde's facial structure and musculature are distorted n such a way that he appears to be wearing a perpetual sneer. | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal; former owner of Skin and Bones Club, research scientist. | Education = Ph.D. in psychopharmacology | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Trenton, New Jersey | Creators = | First = Journey Into Mystery #99 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Calvin Zabo, a brilliant medical research scientist, had always been fascinated by the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Luis Stevenson. Believing it to be far more than a simple fictional account, Zabo devoted his life to discovering a chemically based formula which could totally unleash the bestial side of his human nature. Realizing he would need vast sums of money for his project, Zabo augmented his pay as a medical researcher by systematically robbing his various employers. By moving from job to job, Zabo managed to stay well ahead of criminal prosecution. However, his unsavory reputation quickly spread through the medical community. Applying to the noted surgeon, Dr. Donald Blake, Zabo was incensed when he was refused employment based on his past misdeeds. Vowing vengeance on the lame doctor, Zabo turned his full attention to his project. Months later, Zabo's years of painstaking research and experimentation paid off, as he discovered the formula which transformed him into Mr. Hyde for the first time. Filled with a burning hated of humanity, and believing himself to be the true personification of evil, Mr. Hyde chose Dr. Donald Blake as the first victim of his wrath. he has since become a nemesis of such New York area crime fighters as Daredevil, Spider-Man, and Captain America. | Powers = Mr. Hyde possesses superhuman strength. His body possesses exceptional recuperative powers and endurance. he is physically very tough, resistant to injury, and oblivious to extraordinary amounts of pain. | Abilities = The chemical process which transforms Calvin Zabo into Mr. Hyde is hormonal in nature. It causes the cells within his body to instantly manufacture mutated hormones which then trigger a physical transformation that encompasses his entire body. The complete process takes about 30 seconds. In some as yet unknown manner, over 200 pounds of bone and muscle tissue are added to his body. The transformation is extremely painful, and has several side effects. Zabo's personality is also affected by the transformation. he is filled with a savage anger, and an almost beast-like ferocity. During battle, he can be consumed by hysterical passion and be unusually dangerous. | Strength = Hyde and lift over 11 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }}